The Dino & The Bug
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: A funny yaoi (no sex) fic about Weevil TRYING to suduce Rex Raptor! hehehe PLZ RnR!
1. Oh what tangled webs we weave

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: Board during Geography so instead of work I started this fic lol!! I no own YGO! Tis a one shot humour yaoi the paring be Rex Raptor X Weevil Underwood lol PLZ RnR ^-^ Also tis an inside joke of me and my mate that I'm Rex's yami *shifty eyes*  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter1: Oh what tangled webs we weave  
  
Weevil grinned to himself, as he looked at him self in the bathroom mirror after coming out a shower. A thing he did VERY rarely since he feared water and the shower. He ran a comb along his wet green hair as he hummed a tune.. Badly. Yes bug boy was in a good mode but why?  
  
Since the whole duel kingdom escapade he and Rex Raptor had formed some sort of an odd friendship. Weevil was planning on making that friendship a little more then that. Oh dear. It was oh so very true he had TERRIBLE luck with members of the female race so maybe he could try it with Rex? Sure some feelings were there.  
  
"He'll never be able to resist MY power of seduction and charm!" He laughed evilly.  
  
He had invited Rex over to watch some duel monster games on TV and promised him some pizza. Rex being Rex couldn't say no to a free meal or the chance to watch TV since his TV had been chucked out the window thanks to his Yami and her friend.  
  
"That yami of his had better not be here! She's a pain in the ass!" He pouted at his reflection.  
  
After Weevil was finished pulling faces at the poor once innocent mirror he had gotten changed into things normal people would consider odd yet normal for HIS dress sense. He flicked over the channels and grumbled as nothing good to watch was on yet.  
  
Five minutes later the doorbell rang and he thanked whatever god was up there that his parents weren't home for a week! Weevil put on his best smile as he opened the door and saw Rex who seemed to be insulting himself.  
  
"Greetings Rex!" Weevil said sweetly.  
  
"Er hay Weevil thanks for the invite" Rex raised an eyebrow at the green haired boy who seemed to have been battling his eyelashes at him. At least his yami had shut up.  
  
"Come in! We have the place to ourselves" Weevil winked.  
  
"Ohhhhh Adult channel time!" Rex beamed clearly not seeing where Weevil was going with this..  
  
.  
  
The two sat down on the sofa and waiting for the duel monsters show to start but right now they had to put up with a corny advert for hair loss. Weevil cocked his head to one side and looked at Rex's hat. He had never seen his friend with out it on which led the green haired boy to believe that Rex must sleep in it too.  
  
"Why do you always wear that?" Weevil asked.  
  
"Hay don't you start on my hat.. I wear it because I like it" Rex said in defence of his hat more then himself.  
  
"What's under it? Horns?" Weevil teased playfully.  
  
"Hair"  
  
"Want something to drink?" Weevil asked getting board of where this convo was going.  
  
"Sure" Rex nodded.  
  
Weevil went to get two cans of soda and he tried to appear at the doorframe in a sexy way but only managed to smack his forehead on the wood. He cussed the wooden form of evil as he went into the living room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rex asked blinking.  
  
"Yes thank you for being concerned" Weevil smiled sweetly as he sat back down.  
  
"I was concerned that you might have broke the doorframe" Rex laughed.  
  
5 minutes later ..  
  
Rex was slouching on the sofa staring at the TV and missing his own one. Weevil leaned closer since he was now sick of dropping Rex 'subtle' hints and was now brining out the big guns.  
  
"Rex I have something to ask you" he sighed.  
  
"What is it? if it's about how my TV got broke I don't know why she had that white haired nut job around the house or why she chucked it!" Rex stammered.  
  
"Nothing to do with that I was wondering. Are you and you yami you know together?" Weevil asked fearing the answer.  
  
"Hell no! She's evil and dangerous!" Rex cried out.  
  
"Good!! Because I want you!"  
  
Rex screamed like a girl as Weevil jumped on him and straddled him.  
  
"I want you to do things to me that you've done with girls" Weevil said running a hand through Rex's unkept hair.  
  
"What? Go to the pub and drink orange juice and play bingo? Then come back to mine and play Shardes? I do a good Red eyes blac-"  
  
"YES.. I mean NO! I mean sex!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh" Rex said taken aback.  
  
//Can't believe he thinks your NOT a virgin!// Rex's yami giggled.  
  
/Shut up Ranie! I'm in a tight spot here/  
  
//I'll say//  
  
/What should I do?/  
  
//Question your sanity and sexuality?/ She giggled again.  
  
/Har Har./  
  
"Er maybe we should take it step by step?" He asked trying to get out of it.  
  
"Like date?" Weevil said happily.  
  
"Umm.."  
  
/HELP!/  
  
//Say yes what harm can it do? After all it's not like you have a cue of woman beggin' for you to go out with them!//  
  
/I should have known better then to have expected 'good' advice from a tomb robber/ He sighed.  
  
"Sure.. What's the harm it could do?" Rex eeped as Weevil attacked himself around his waist.  
  
/I hate you/ He deadpanned.  
  
//I love you too Rexy!//  
  
~~~MORE TO COME ~~~ 


	2. Said the spider to the fly

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: Whoa! I so did NOT expect this to be as big as it was! THANK you all for your reviews ^-^ here be more!  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter2: Said the spider to the fly.  
  
Weevil was in the kitchen. Don't worry kids no ovens or other such house hold appliances were hurt during the making of this fic. He was on the phone ordering pizza. Rex sat on the sofa and began to grumble to himself about the mess he had just stepped in.  
  
He wasn't sure if he was bisexual or straight in all truth but he knew he wasn't gay since he liked a lot of females even if they either A) hated him B) used him as an attack dog or C) Chucked a TV at him. Maybe this little 'experiment' would help clear his judgement. Fat chance.  
  
He heard Weevil returning and he pouted to himself again this really was NOT his week. The green haired boy jumped back onto the sofa and snuggled up to Rex who glared at the TV.  
  
'Damnit I'm stupid!'  
  
//How long did it take you to realise this?// Ranie asked.  
  
/Don't you start.. I blame YOU any way/  
  
//Sure blame the female when ones sexuality is on the line!//  
  
/I dare you to come out and fight!/  
  
//Ok then I will!//  
  
It then hit Rex that what he said may not have been the best thing to say with a board trouble making yami in his mind. His Millennium item glowed and out came a female him. Weevil jumped up and glared evilly at the yami.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" He hissed.  
  
"Don't get cute with me shorty" She replied simply.  
  
She looked around the room as if she was inspecting it then turned around to her Hikari and his 'boyfriend' with a happy grin on her face. Rex wanted the earth to either kill him or her which ever would be less painful in the long run. For him.  
  
"Great home! I think you should invite Rex over more often you know.. To get close" She winked.  
  
Weevil liked where this sanity lacking yami was going for once and put his arms around the brown haired boys waist and giggled evilly. Rex eeped and found he really could NOT be assed to fight off his yami and an overly 'friendly' newly acquired 'boyfriend'  
  
"Awww! And me without my camera! This would have made great blac- I mean.. Yeah I do mean black mail" She cackled.  
  
Weevil whispered in Rex's ear and in return the Dino duellist grinned sadistically. Weevil went to the kitchen and returned with a frying pan he tip toed up to the yami who seemed to be talking or rather insulting a potted plant and smacked her over the head.  
  
"One bird in the tree is like seven in the mirror" Ranie mumbled before passing out. "YES! Finally PEACE! I'm so glad I could kiss you!" Rex cried out and Weevil smiled.  
  
"Er.. or not" He added.  
  
.  
  
With his yami happily passed out on the floor Rex had no one to bitch fight with and this meant he had to pay attention to what ever it was Weevil was talking about. The two sat in the kitchen at the table after eating pizza.  
  
'Talk, more talk. hmmm does he ever not talk or rant? .. I wonder what came first the balloon or the condom? And what's with little miniature flags for England that say 'MADE IN CHINA' on them?'  
  
Those were just a few of the things that went through Rex's seemingly board and empty mind at the time till he saw Weevil looking at him with annoyance.  
  
"Did you hear a word I said?" Weevil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes" Rex lied.  
  
"Ok what's the answer to my last question?"  
  
'Crap.'  
  
"The balloon" Rex nodded and smiled.  
  
They heard cussing in English and in ancient Egyptian followed by a very pissed of female voice ranting about chucking TV's and people out the window. Rex and Weevil's eye widened as they heard the words 'I, find and die' Weevil grabbed Rex by the hand and dragged him up stairs.  
  
Weevil pushed Rex into his room and locked the door behind him and smiled sweetly yet evilly at Rex as he found out where he was. Rex backed away a little.  
  
"Er Weevil.. " Rex was pushed up against the wall.  
  
"Aww don't tell me your scared" He teased.  
  
Weevil stood on tiptoes and put his arms around Rex. Rex grumbled and pushed Weevil off him gently.  
  
"Too fast" Rex blushed.  
  
Weevil backed down but then got another idea he went to his bed and tried to look sexy as he lay down. He smiled sweetly at Rex and tried to look even more sexual but as he moved he let out a girlie scream as he fell off the other side of his bed with a thud.  
  
Rex chuckled as Weevil climbed back on his bed with a pout. They heard a banging on the door from an outraged yami who was ranting in English again. Rex was glad he had no idea what she was saying. Weevil once again dragged Rex off by his hand.  
  
"Where the?" Rex was cut off as Weevil 'hushed' him.  
  
Rex saw they where in the shower and once again he was pressed up against the wall. Was this guy obsessed with sex? Rex mused.  
  
They then heard a loud BANG and yet more English cuss words. Ranie slammed open the door to the bathroom and in the shock the two boys hugged each other and epped.  
  
~~ MORE TO COME ~~ 


	3. Hell knows no fury like a female yami

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: My Ra I updated! Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^ plz RnR or the Petit Dragon gets it! lol j/k  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter3: Hell knows no fury like a female yami  
  
Ranie blinked as she saw her Hikari huddled with bug boy in the shower she smirked and smiled sweetly at the two boys. Rex gulped he knew that look it was her 'You think your getting away with THAT?'  
  
"Oh sorry boys didn't mean to interrupt any thing" She smiled and leaned over.  
  
She turned the shower on and soon Weevil and Rex were pelted with ice cold water. Both screamed like little girls and leapt out the bath landing in a heap of messy hair, limbs and water. Rex grumbled as he sat up moving his hair out of his face. Weevil took his glasses off and tried to clean them.  
  
"Eww you got wet!" Ranie giggled and skipped away singing in English.  
  
Weevil stood up and started to growl evilly at the door before looking at Rex with a pout. Rex sighed as Weevil dragged him to his feet.  
  
"We have to stop that yami! It's the only way we can be together!" Weevil started to become melodramatic as he attached himself to Rex like a small child.  
  
Rex rolled his eyes and shook his head while he wrung out his hat, once satisfied it wasn't soaking wet he placed it back on his head with a grin. But that grin was replaced with a look of annoyance as he felt the cold water all over from him from his now soaked clothes.  
  
"Can I go home and change?" Rex asked.  
  
"NO!" Weevil tightened his grip around the taller teens waist.  
  
"B..B..but I'm cold and wet!" Rex whined with the mastery of a seven-year- old.  
  
"I have some spare clothes you can change into" Weevil smiled sweetly if that was possible but judging from the horrified look on Rex's face that was proof it wasn't  
  
Weevil ignored the look of terror on Rex's face and went over to the cupboard and pulled out two towels. He chucked one at Rex who took around .20 seconds to realise something was on his head other then his hat.  
  
"At least dry your hair off" Weevil sighed.  
  
Weevil poked his head outside the bathroom door making sure there was no sign of the gravedigger. He gestured for Rex to follow him to his wardrobe where he flung the doors open to reveal the horror that was his fashion sense.  
  
Rex sweatdropped...  
  
"Here you go, this is the biggest I have, it probably will fit" Weevil said tossing a few items of clothing to Rex.  
  
"PROBABLY? Are you saying I'm fat?" Rex narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy.  
  
"It's called a 'height difference' and it's either that or walk around naked." A cheesy grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Ok I'll try them" He pouted for what seemed like the 100th time that day.  
  
Rex turned around and began to take his T-shirt off when he noticed Weevil was still there. He turned around and gave Weevil the evil eye but that only provoked a wave and a grin from the green haired teen.  
  
"You mind?"  
  
"Oh not at all.."  
  
"Um I'll go get changed in the bathroom.." Rex went to change in private.  
  
.....  
  
After 10 minutes of cussing and cursing Rex had finally gotten changed, He opened bathroom door and looked around all the while blushing. The green T- shirt he wore showed a healthy amount of midriff much to Rex's annoyance. The trousers weren't long enough and the legs stopped above the ankles making it look like they had something against Rex's feet. Rex put his hat back on and grumbled.  
  
Weevil on the other hand just kept staring at the other not sure whether to laugh or say that Rex looked like a cheap male hooker. He decided against the hooker comment and the laughing since he didn't feel like being attacked.  
  
"You look.. Nice" Weevil grinned.  
  
Rex followed Weevil's gaze curiously and saw that Weevil was staring at his midriff, he tried to pull the T-shirt down a little more but that didn't work.  
  
"I feel naked" He complained.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Weevil winked and tried to lean on the wall in a sexy manner only failing and missing the wall completely and landing with a thud.  
  
Rex smirked as Weevil scrambled back to his feet and tried to act as if nothing had happened. They both blinked as they heard a crash from the other room followed by evil laughter. Weevil frowned and dragged Rex to where the noise was coming from.  
  
The sight they saw was just plain odd and freaky, Rex's yami was playing golf on the coffee table using oranges as golf balls. She re adjusted her hat then got ready to swing the club at the fruit. Weevil just gaped as Rex frowned.  
  
"What have I told you about that?" He snapped.  
  
"Um.. Do it?" She said all to innocently.  
  
Weevil snapped out of his confusion and disbelief to join in with the frowning and 'You should be ashamed!' glances. Raine took this time to stare at her hikari and his new found set of clothes, it took all her will power not to burst into laughter but even then it didn't work.  
  
"Mwahahah my Ra you look like a cheap male hooker!!" She said leaning on the golf club.  
  
"DO NOT!" He yelled and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Whatever hunny" Raine rolled her eyes and got ready to swing the club.  
  
"If you do that I'll Yami Yugi who swapped his shampoo with purple hair dye!" Weevil said smugly.  
  
"He should have thanked me! Purple is such a great colour" The girl beamed and petted her own purple bangs before raising the club in the air.  
  
"Fine! Me and Rex will just have to make out in front of you!" Weevil announced.  
  
Both Raine and Rex's replies where a 'Huh?' Weevil grabbed Rex and yanked him down to his level before kissing him. Rex shut his eyes and tried to ignore the smash sound from a club flying trough the window and a 'AHHHHH MY EYES!' being yelled.  
  
Weevil pulled Rex into the kiss to deepen it while Rex was getting a backache. They pulled apart and stared at each other, Weevil had a huge grin and Rex just kept blinking past the normal rate of any normal human being or animal for that matter.  
  
" If that was unwanted contact Underwood you've got a date with the Shadow Realm!" Raine glared as her item started to glow a dangerous golden colour.  
  
"It was wanted!" Weevil protested.  
  
"Was it Rex?" Raine turned and looked at her stunned light who took this moment in time for his mind to go on vacation.  
  
"Well?" Weevil pressed.  
  
~ MTC~  
  
Rex: I am NOT a cheap male hooker!  
  
Weevil: I'll say.  
  
Thirteen: ¬_¬' you two scare me.  
  
Rex: ... Can I have my jacket back? This midriff showing is annoying me _  
  
Thirteen: Riiiiiight . Ok reviewers review if you loooooove us! lol 


	4. The hamsters dead but the wheels still t...

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: Yeah it been awhile I know. I left a note in my profile why ^^' so any way here we go with another chap! More tormenting my hikari and Weevil lol much funs ne? again I own nuttin' and plz RnR thanks me loves ^_-  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter4: The hamsters dead but the wheels still turning!  
  
All eyes were on Rex as he stood there dumbfounded at the sudden events like the kiss and now being questioned if he had liked it or not. Ok it was his first kiss other then friendly ones or ones from really annoying old people when he was little. That was his first passionate kiss in short.  
  
"Well?" Raine asked sitting on the coffee table with her arms crossed looking evilly at Weevil.  
  
"I.liked it.." Rex stuttered.  
  
Raine fell off the coffee table in shock while Weevil smiled smugly at her and put an arm around Rex's shoulders as if to say 'MINE!' The spirit sat up rubbing her back from the sudden fall and looked at the two. Rex was still in a state of confusion as he looked blank.  
  
"Oh great you killed our shared brain cell with that kiss Underwood!" She sighed and stood.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
Weevil and the spirit continued to bitch fight when they suddenly heard annoyed growl coming from Rex. Weevil smiled weakly as Rex glared at them both.  
  
"I have more then a brain cell and stop acting like kids!" Rex pouted and stamped his foot, yes Rex Raptor the very picture of maturity and. at this moment in time bad fashion sense.  
  
"Fine!" Raine snapped and stuck her nose up before trying to walk out the room, trying being the keyword since she walked into the wall first.  
  
"Ow" She mumbled and left.  
  
"Alone again!" Weevil beamed and jumped into Rex's arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Rex's neck and fluttered his eyelashes and tried to make a cute pouty look. Rex raised an eyebrow and not being able to deal with Weevil in his arms he dropped him but since Weevil was so 'attached' both went crashing down onto the floor.  
  
Weevil giggled a little while Rex groaned in pain from falling flat on his back with the green haired teen sprawled out on top of him. Rex realised the position they were in and rolled his eyes, he was pinned under Weevil who wore a cocky gin on his face.  
  
"Aww come on not on the floor?" Rex asked with his own pout.  
  
"OK I guess I can wait" Weevil looked as if he was going to get off before he kissed the brunet once more.  
  
"Hay! Give me some warning first ok?" Rex asked sitting up and oh so carefully shoving Weevil off his lap.  
  
Weevil frowned a little put off by being shoved off he was for sure his powers of seduction would have worked and Rex would be more then willing to do any thing for him. 'oh well miner set back' Weevil assured himself as he rubbed his injured behind and stood.  
  
"Ok" He said.  
  
Rex stood up and brushed himself down before adjusting his hat suddenly he looked out the window and saw how dark it had gotten and how rainy it looked. he guessed his Yami was PMSing and decided to blow up the sky with a storm. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as it poured down with rain.  
  
"Looks like I ain't going any where" Rex sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
No way was he going to go out in this and chances are if his yami was pissed at him he would end up BBQ if he stepped out the door. Weevil was now standing beside him watching the storm with a grin at what the dino duellist had said.  
  
"You can sleep the night" He said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks" Rex's eyes widened when he felt Weevil's arms wrap around his waist.  
  
//Hikari. um. I have something to confess..// His yami started.  
  
/YOU made this didn't you?/  
  
//About that.. No I didn't so you are in fact stuck here with him.//  
  
/Well it isn't that bad/ Rex mused.  
  
//Yeah I guess. just keep your escapades down to a PG13 ok hunny?//  
  
/Ye- HAY!/  
  
Rex was snapped out of his delightful conversation with his female self by more cracks of thunder and then the lights went out and the room was in darkness.  
  
"Looks like the damn things will be out for awhile" Weevil sighed and let Rex stand with out being groped.  
  
"I'm sleeping on the sofa." He said bluntly.  
  
~~~ MTC~~  
  
Sorry it was short ^^' but see my note on profile ^^; 


	5. Never leave your deck unsupervised

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: Sorry for not being so great at updates ^_^ heres another chap! Lol might be short '  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter5: Never leave your deck unsupervised  
  
The lights were still off and all around the living room and in the kitchen rested candles that just about stopped people from walking into things. And yet despite this Rex had managed to walk into the table, the TV and trip over the coffee table and not to mention walking into a wall.  
  
Speaking of the dino duellist with a slight lack of intelligence he had gone to the bathroom but not before tripping over many other things along the way leaving Raine and Weevil in the living room. Raine glared at a candle and sighed while Weevil stared at her.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Nothing. well ok there is something.."  
  
"What?" She sighed.  
  
"Can I sleep with your hikari?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"Gah!" Raine fell off the sofa in shock at his question.  
  
"I guess.. Just keep it down I like to sleep to ya know! And if you EVER get drunk remember Rex is the one without glasses cus if you mistake me for him I swear I'll shove your cards so far up your ass you'll be coughing them up for weeks" She then smiled sweetly.  
  
Weevil paled and hoped he'd never get on the wrong side of the spirit. They heard cussing and a bang as Rex stumbled back in the darkened doorway and into the living room looking like he was in great pain as he flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Stub your toe?" Raine asked with a smirk.  
  
"No I couldn't see what I was doing and well.. Let's just say 'little' Rex has been better" He blushed and coughed.  
  
"Ewww Rex!" Raine wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Need it kissing better?" Weevil asked and winked in a corny manner that would make any one wince from sheer awfulness.  
  
"Ah no it's ok" Rex squeaked when Weevil huddled up to him with a huge grin.  
  
Weevil smirked and wrapped his arms around the brunets' waist and rested his head on his chest and purred happily. Rex sighed in defeat and petted the smaller boy.  
  
"Awww where's my camera when I need it?" The yami beamed and batted her eyelashes at her hikari.  
  
"Ha ha.." He deadpanned as Weevil sat up.  
  
"Oooooh I know what we can do!" Weevil beamed.  
  
Both the raptors looked blankly at him from where they sat. I guess it was true, they DID share a brain cell and had no common sense. Because if they DID have common sense they would not have asked the perverted green haired boy.  
  
"What?" Rex asked.  
  
"A threesome!" He cheered.  
  
"That's it.. Underwood where do you keep your cards?" Raine said glaring.  
  
"Hehehehe it was only a joke.." He trailed off.  
  
"Only a joke? No ..REX is 'only a joke' that was.ewww" Raine flinched a little.  
  
"HEY!" Rex said after a few moments of thinking about that insult making both Weevil and Raine sweatdrop.  
  
"Don't involve me in your sex lives! Well ok LACK of." She tutted and sat cross-legged watching the pair.  
  
"I could get laid everyday if I wanted too!" Rex snapped.  
  
"I mean with people OTHER then Weevil?"  
  
Rex blushed and remained silent after that one. Raine nodded with a grin knowing she had just beat her hikari in one of their many yami, hikari bitch fights. She mentally added another score.. Rex:1 Raine: 201.  
  
"Well what CAN we do? The powers still out you know" Rex sighed.  
  
Soon the lights flickered back to life and all three blinked before looking at the bulb as if to say 'there IS a god?' and also in all threes cases 'I'm damned'. Weevil grinned and dragged Rex off the sofa and into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Rex quirked an eyebrow at the aqua haired teen as he leaned back on the counter arms crossed.  
  
"I just wanted us to be alone" Weevil batted his eyelashes and leaned up to kiss Rex.  
  
Shame both had awful depth perception.  
  
"OW!" Both whined.  
  
The kiss hadn't gone as well as Weevil would have liked, Rex's bangs had poked him in the eye while he stepped on Rex's foot trying to get closer. They turned their heads to see a yami in the doorway in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ah who needs TV when they have you two?" Raine asked with a wide grin.  
  
Weevil snorted and went to kiss Rex again but blinked as Rex tried to sneak out of the room only to be tackle glomped by a grinning Weevil. Rex landed on the floor with a thud as the insect duellist fell on top of him.  
  
"Hi" He said dryly.  
  
"I was thinking.. It's getting late we should get ready for bed.." Weevil smirked as Rex started to try and claw away from him using the tiled floor.  
  
A little later.  
  
The two um 'love birds' sat on the sofa drinking soda and watching a late- ish movie, neither knew what the move was since A) Weevil was too busy staring at Rex and B) Rex didn't understand the plot..  
  
Raine sat in front of them messing around with her card deck and heard Weevil giggling to himself, she rolled her eyes. The people her hikari picked up! Geez he'd have better luck down the red light district if he had money anyway.  
  
"Rex I have something to ask you.."  
  
"If it's about the bug I ate I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Rex replied.  
  
"Er no.." Weevil smiled warily and sweatdropped.  
  
"Well then what?" Rex asked.  
  
"Will you sleep with me?" such a dirty question asked in such a scarily sweet and innocent tone.  
  
Rex was half way through drinking his soda when he heard the question and he managed to spit out his mouthful of coke in shock and all over his yami. Raine blinked then turned to glare at her hikari and his boyfriend.  
  
"Your just lucky I'm not in mood to hurt you so much you'll lose your reasons for being men.." She hissed and left the two.  
  
"Well.." Rex said and coughed.  
  
"In what way?" He added.  
  
"In any way you want" Weevil winked and shuffled closer to the purple banged older teen.  
  
Rex gulped and shuffled further up the sofa until the other tried to get closer. This lasted a few seconds until Rex had 'gracefully' fallen off the end with a thud and a gravely whine. Weevil peered over the side of the sofa and smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" He beamed.  
  
Rex groaned and sat up rubbing his ass where he had fallen with a thud, he sighed and mumbled. Why did he get the feeling this was going to be a very long night?  
  
~More To Come~ 


	6. The freaks keep getting freakier

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: Yes I AM a lazy good for nothing moron X3  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter6: The freaks keep getting freakier  
  
After pulling himself off of the floor and dodging a pounce by Weevil, the dino duellist had managed to escape into the kitchen where he found his yami dancing on the kitchen table with a half empty bottle of vodka. Rex slapped his own forehead and sighed when the girl started to sing the theme tune to Care bares in a drunken slur.  
  
"I really can't take you any where can I?" He snorted putting his hands on his hips looking like a parent who was indeed pissed off at his drunken offspring.  
  
"I'm not the one who's gunna get laid!" She poked her tongue out.  
  
"Neither am I!" He snapped back.  
  
"Tell HIM that"  
  
Rex followed the direction his yami was pointing to and almost squealed when his 'koi' attached himself around his waist almost knocking the two over. Rex had been on the floor more times in one night then he had in a month! And normally it was his own fault for slipping on the many articles of clothing or dirty magazines that littered his bedroom floor and his yami's ability to fall asleep wherever she drooped from being drunk.  
  
Ah wasn't Rex's household a family friendly environment? No it wasn't but as long as no one of sound mind walked into the pit all would be fine. Rex rolled his eyes when Weevil giggled and nuzzled into him, said boy increased his death like hug casing Rex to cough.  
  
"Weevil. Breath. To. Need!" He spluttered.  
  
"Oh right" Weevil smiled sheepishly and let go of the brunet.  
  
There was a loud crash and both spun around to see that yami Rex, Raine, had fallen off the table and was giggling to herself about carrots. Rex blinked and sweatdropped while Weevil pouted grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him in the direction of his bedroom.  
  
"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping!" Weevil beamed happily and refused to notice that his boyfriend was trying to tug himself free.  
  
"But the couch is in the living room!" He started to plead.  
  
"Awww you know you want a nice comfy bed"  
  
"If I say yes will you stop tying to dislocate my arm?" Rex whined.  
  
Weevil stopped and thought this over before letting Rex have his arm back. Weevil kicked open the door to his room and shoved Rex in who promptly tripped over a shoe and landed face first on the floor with a grumble.  
  
"Oh yeah, my rooms a little untidy" Weevil chuckled a little and looked down at his feet.  
  
That was the under statement of the month, the room was almost as bad as Rex's, clothes and books littered the floor along with many empty CD cases and the odd take out box that was growing some sort of moss or another life form.  
  
"Weevil I never expected this from you!"  
  
"I can explain, really!" Weevil started as Rex managed to peal himself off of the dirty carpet. A loud scream could be heard from where they had left the female, both looked at each other before bolting down the hall and into the kitchen. Rex stopped and stared at the sight in shock while Weevil grumbled and stomped over. Rex's yami was sitting on the table blinking and looking at a girl who was dressed just like Weevil but had longer hair and it was bluer.  
  
"UNDERWOOD YOU'RE A GIRL!" Raine gasped and poked the other girl's chest.  
  
"I'm not Weevil" The girl blinked.  
  
"Dude, this like the last time I drink from his vodka again, yo" Raine slurred.  
  
"Oos." Weevil sighed.  
  
"What did I say about coming over when I had company?" He tapped his foot and looked at her with a small frown.  
  
"And what did I say about brining in hookers from the street?" The girl known now as Oos asked pointing at Rex who had by now managed to get over the shock and drag his prehistoric ass in after the insect duellist.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a hooker.. Hooker" He snapped.  
  
"Great come back" Oos smirked.  
  
"Rexy this is my yami, Oos. Oos this is my koi Rexy and the drunken freak on the table is Rexy's yami Raine" Weevil said with a nod and pulled Rex into another embrace that had the brunet trying to claw his way out of.  
  
"Awwww my lil Weevil-kins has a boyfriend!" Oos cooed and yanked the boy away from Rex and hugged him. Muffles could be heard from the mortal since his head was in-between the girl's boobs.  
  
"Rex, don't look at me like that I'm NOT going to let you near me.." Raine growled when she noticed the look he was giving her.  
  
"But..aww" Rex pouted.  
  
Weevil had managed to get himself out from Oos's killer hug and was currently attaching himself around Rex's waist again and purred contentedly. Rex looked as if he was going to cry this had already been one hell of a confusing night for his rather limited IQ to take in. He petted Weevil who giggled and clinged to him tighter.  
  
"I need to be alone" Rex grumbled and tried to pull himself out of the death like grip the shorter teen had on him.  
  
"Great! I'll come with you!"  
  
Rex sweatdropped and was followed out of the kitchen by Weevil, going into the living room the dino duellist was able to walk into the coffee table. With a yelp and a cuss word Rex fell back but luckily Weevil caught him. Weevil not being that strong and Rex not having the IQ big enough to stand up while he had the chance caused both to crash down on the floor.  
  
"Oh Rexy your kinky aren't you? Always on the floor.." Weevil giggled.  
  
"No I just have more then terrible balance" The brunet replied dryly.  
  
Back in the kitchen the yami's just stood and stared at each other, or tried to in Raine's case as she almost fell of the table again. Oos coughed and looked around the room as if trying to find something to talk about.  
  
"Bogers! Heheheh" Raine giggled and fell off the table.  
  
"Um." Oos just blinked.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise, the sound of the door being kicked down and an insane British sounding laugh..  
  
~More to come~  
  
I know it sucked VV bite me lol 


	7. hairballs of DOOM

The Dino & The Bug  
  
AN: -sighs- sorry everyone I'm not great at updates X.x  
  
The Dino & The Bug  
  
Chapter7: hairballs of DOOM  
  
Everyone looked at each other then ran into the living room where the wooden door and slammed open leaving a small trail of broken wood where a fist had gone through it with the sound of a 'crunch'. Weevil and Rex screamed in shock and clung to each other when a tall and rather daunting figure walked into the room. Long white hair fell around the teen's shoulders as he smirked.  
  
"KURA!" Raine squealed and jumped on the other sprit knocking him over.  
  
"Ah damn you ruined my entrance!" Bakura pouted and pried the drunken female off of him.  
  
"Why me? Why?" Rex asked looking heaven words and trough his hands up in the air which didn't work to well.  
  
"Ow that was my nose!" Weevil hissed and held his nose.  
  
"Opps sorry"  
  
Oos looked Bakura over and then snorted a little jealous that the female raptor was paying more attention to him then her. Said yami got off of the floor and brushed herself down before letting out a small but stink worthy belch causing them all to wrinkle their noses in disgust.  
  
"Better out then in eh?" she giggled.  
  
"Why the hell are YOU here!" Weevil snapped glaring at Bakura who was now sitting on the coffee table with a devilish look on his face.  
  
"Oh I was just in the nabourhood..."  
  
~~ Hour ago at Bakura's house ~~  
  
"Hate you... hate YOU.. Hate, hate, hate....hate...." Bakura said looking through the phone book of all the people in domino when he came across Weevil's.  
  
He grinned and thought it was about time that little brat learned what real fear was, he chucked the phone book across the room and ignored the pained protest from Joey as it collided with his head. Bakura now in an even better mood from decking his hikari's boyfriend left the house and tried to find his way to a certain Insect duellists house but stopped to watch two dogs getting it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone just gaped at him as he coughed and sweatdropped. Weevil glomped Rex again taking advantage of the dino dorks distraction to the white haired freak that just broke into his home. The green haired teen was a bit miffed about the door but he would call someone to get it sorted out another time since right now he was busy. Weevil snickered to himself and pushed up against the taller boy making him blush.  
  
"Weevil! Not in public!"  
  
"But this is my house! I can't help it if I happen to offend people's minds..." he fluttered his eyelashes a little and grinned.  
  
"Why not just sell tickets or video tape us doing it?" Rex said with sarcasm.  
  
"Well if you want..."  
  
"I WAS KIDDING!" Rex exclaimed with a mild hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"Thank god" Bakura butted in.  
  
Weevil was getting pissed off with Bakura he was the only thing standing in his way of dragging Rex off to his bedroom and finally getting to lay the object of his affections not to mention wet dreams. He pushed his glasses up his nose a little and glared over at Bakura with a slight hint of satisfaction as his yami started to rant at him making him fall off of the coffee table.  
  
"How dare you come in here when my hikari and his fuck toy want to have sex!" Oos said poking the male on the nose.  
  
"Ow watch it woman!" Bakura said holding his nose.  
  
"That hurt" he said with a small sniffle.  
  
While all this was going on Raine had gone into the kitchen and was making well a mess. Soup cans rolled over the floor some spewing their content on the tiled floor. She then looked around and located a cupboard, crawling over to it she pulled it open and cackled when she pulled out a huge frying pan. Placing a saucepan on her head she jumped back into the living room. Weevil took this as another excuse to 'subtly' molest Rex.  
  
"Weevil get your hands out of my pants!"  
  
"My hand er... slipped..." he shifty eyed and moved his hand out.  
  
"Interspecies sex is wrong" Bakura stated and scowled.  
  
"I am ZOWL!" Raine chimed in and swung the frying pan almost decking Oos.  
  
"Careful how you swing!" the other girl yelped and ducked.  
  
"I swing both ways!"  
  
There was silence  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
Bakura stood up and crossed his arms over his chest and caught site of Weevil's computer no doubt the owner had tons of rude images on it and other things he hoped he'd never have to see in his life time. With an evil giggle the sennon ring glowed and he raised his hands out to the computer and let his smirk grow.  
  
"What the?" Rex cried out and backed away.  
  
"I'm scared hold me!" Weevil said and jumped into Rex's arms but found his 'knight in shining armour' wasn't that strong and was promptly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hold yourself" he sighed.  
  
"But I'm not hard..yet!"  
  
Rex gave Weevil a look before returning his gaze back to the tomb robber and pretty much gaped open mouthed as the computer began to fade away. Raine whined when her frying pan was yanked away from her by Oos who advanced on Bakura. Soon the computer was totally gone leaving a proud of himself Bakura to stand and grin.  
  
"MY COMPUTER!"  
  
Everyone winced at the shriek.  
  
"I sent it to the shadow realm!" he boasted.  
  
"It's no good there!" Weevil growled out.  
  
"Your telling me.. Dead people don't know how to type" Rex said with a small nod and was sent glares from all of them.  
  
"What?"  
  
~~shadow realme~~  
  
".....hey look I found a computer!"  
  
"I wonder if it has solitaire?"  
  
"AH PORN! MY EYES!" –twitch-  
  
"...."  
  
"......."  
  
~~More to come~~  
  
I know it sucked XP 


End file.
